Applications for computers, mobile devices, and other devices can provide useful functionality to users. Users generally install and run many different applications, each with a different purpose and set of functionality. Frequently, applications are coded and maintained separately, at considerable effort and cost. Applications are often individually stored and distributed through an application store or marketplace, requiring significant server resources for distribution and storage. Further, user devices have limited storage space. This limited space is often consumed by applications that are each useful for only limited functions, or by applications that each only partially serve the user's needs.
Many applications operate using a series of fixed set of software updates to provide users with updated features and/or adjustments to improve a user's experience on the application. For example, after a user installs an application, subsequent updates to the application such as content provided on the application, interactivity settings related to the user interface of the application, or arrangement of content provided on the user interface, often require manual installation of software updates.